Esclavo Sometido -Quebrado y Renacido-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Un regalo a veces puede cambiarlo todo... otras es solo es un catalizador. Esta vez se convierte en algo que nadie esperó. 2 OS de la serie 'Esclavo'. ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO. SLASH. DARK-HARRY. EWE.


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, solo la historia es de mi autoría.

* * *

><p><strong>PAREJA<strong>: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
><strong>RATED<strong> : M  
><strong>ADVERTENCIAS<strong>: Tortura, GORE. EWE. AU. SLASH. Dark Harry. Esclavitud. LEMMON. Algo de sadismo.  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Un regalo a veces puede cambiarlo todo... otras es solo es un catalizador. Esta vez se convierte en algo que nadie esperó.  
><strong>ESTADO<strong>: OS, el segundo de la serie '_Esclavo_'. Por el momento el 2/3

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el 2° de una serie llamada 'Esclavo' de OS Snarry <strong>

**1° parte: Esclavo Regalado  
>2° parte: Esclavo Sometido<br>3° parte: Esclavo Realizado**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Esclavo Sometido**

_**'Quebrado y renacido'**_

**.**

**.**

Dieciséis horas. Cuarenta y ocho minutos; y veinticuatro segundos.

Ese era el tiempo exacto que él llevaba tendido allí así, en esa insoportable posición. Desnudo. Expuesto.

Castigado.

Él, tal y como si de un crío de cinco años tras una travesura se tratase estaba en medio de su '_castigo_', o parte de él.

Le incomodaba. Le avergonzaba.

Lo humillaba. Y sin embargo en el fondo sabía que era fiel y completo merecedor de ello. Y el solo saber eso era lo que le detenía de levantarse y mandar a todo al diablo.

Porque sabía que ahora sí era libre de hacerlo... solo que, ya no quería. Así como tampoco quería la opción de poder hacerlo.

Sí, hasta ese punto había caído.

Oh no, no era que él solo se hubiera rendido y claudicado así como así. No. Él luchó. Vaya si lo hizo. Pero al final, él solo.. lo entendió...

Su amo le había hecho entender y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido. Por él era por quién aún pasando cien horas más él se quedaría allí, aguardándole, sabiendo que él finalmente vendría y que con su toque calmo y delicado le quitaría sus temores y dolencias antes de dejarle firmemente marcado las consecuencias de haber hecho aquello sin su expresa orden. Sabía el proceso. Su amo lo calmaría y lo felicitaría por haber aguantado así por él y por recibir con honor su castigo mientras reflexionaba de él para luego ponerle el ejemplo de lo que sucedía al mostrarle tal falta de respeto, de nuevo; seguido -esperaba- de una tranquila sesión de curación y unas caricias que a él le llegaban al alma y le borraban toda penuria recientemente pasada.

Ese era el eterno círculo que él amaba.

Su alma cansada y hastiada adoraba aquel proceso. Toda parte de ello. La tranquilidad de saber lo que viene.

La rutina.

Aquella rutina que había odiado. Odiándola tanto que terminó por amarla ya que, esa rutina que antes tanto detestaba, se había convertido ahora en su aire. En su mundo y razón de existir. No de ser porque él era lo que su amo quisiera pero sí del simple hecho de existir.

.

Él había sido bastante feroz al comienzo. Siempre pensando que sabría más, podría más, sería más. Pensando muy, MUY erróneamente, que con su lengua dignamente viperina, sarcástica y cruel; que con sus desaires y desacatos él pondría el punto final a esa locura -o lo que por aquel entonces creía locura-, y que finalmente se saldría con la suya para así poder... para así poder volver a la 'vida' que llevaba. Aún en esos momentos, allí, castigado. Él no podía entender que era lo que lo había poseído para tener tantas ganas, tantas ansias -incontrolables casi-, para retornar por libre voluntad y de grato grado a todo aquello. El querer tanto así el volver a las humillaciones diarias, a las conspiraciones, a las manipulaciones ya ni siquiera veladas. No podía entender como él había estado tan desesperado por volver a ser aquel peón desechable cuando había tenido la indefectible prueba ante sus ojos de que la batalla que con tanto ahínco había luchado ya estaba dicha y terminada aún antes de empezar. No era necesaria una guerra cuando la principal '_arma_' de uno de los lados estaba felizmente confabulando con el lado que todo el mundo suponía debía odiar, pelear e incluso derrotar. Pero, al margen de eso... Merlín... él había estado tan cansado de todo, tan hastiado que, sí, felizmente podía admitir -ahora-, que había sido solo cuestión de tiempo para rendirse, para ceder.

.

Había sido horrible. Era horrible de solo recordarlo -pensó él casi con un repentino estremecimiento-.

Tenía que reconocer que el amo había sido una persona bastante tolerante con él. Algo realmente difícil de creer pero muy cierto, de hecho.

Si se ponía a pensar de manera coherente y fría sabía que él había sido tratado como no más que un simple animal, una 'mascota' de hecho. Pero, también sabía que eso era todo lo que ahora él era. Y estaba bien con ello. Había llegado a conciliarse con eso.

Sí, antes lo odiaba. Odiaba sentirse tan desprotegido y desvalido, tan impotente e inútil.

Tan malditamente dependiente.

Pero, como todo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo.

.

Todavía recordaba cómo había comenzado todo. Aún podía saborear aquellos horribles sentimientos que le embargaron ni bien despertar, cuando de un segundo al otro, él estaba despierto y tratando de poner todos sus sentidos en alerta y sintiendo como una especie de shock recorriéndole el cuerpo. Casi como si una descarga eléctrica no tan leve pero tampoco demasiado dañina le escaneara. Recordó gemir y el como le dolía absolutamente todo mientras que la desesperación de la confusión le embotaba. Y el shock. El shock que le aturdió cuando, al tratar de moverse a tomar una de sus siempre acompañantes pociones de dolor desde el interior de su capa, se dio cuenta de que, no solo era que estuviese tirado, sino además completamente atado. Muñecas y tobillos. Codos y rodillas. Ambas uniones a su propia espalda y trabadas con un simple nudo a otra más cuerda más ligera que apresaba su cuello. Era tirar y ahorcarse él mismo. Era quedarse quieto y solo perecer allí. No había escape posible de aquellas ataduras. Ataduras que ni siquiera tenían magia, lo cuál le hizo sentir solo un tanto peor ya que _¿qué clase de mago era que no podía zafarse de unos simples nudos muggles?_

De pronto, nunca sabría decir cuándo exactamente, la vida predecible, tranquila y casi monótona habían comenzado a hacer milagros en él. Ya no sentía estar constantemente en guardia a 24/7 con esa extrema tensión de estar a meras órdenes de jugar un juego en el que él siempre era el peón al filo de la muerte en ambos lados, tan solo reducido a una simple y poco vital pieza por una muy cara equivocación adolescente y rendido por la misma a dos locos titiriteros.

**_De pronto todo comenzó a tener un sentido simple para él._**

_._

Oh, no había sido fácil, no. Para nada. Pero él sabía que su amo había disfrutado en demasía de entrenarlo. De re-educarlo. Ciertamente su adiestramiento no era complejo, al contrario, la verdad era que solo se reducía a dos simples comandos básicos; hacer caso y ser obediente para ser premiado por cosas antes dadas por sentado pero que ahora se habían convertido en sus pequeños lujos; o rebelarse y antagonizarlo en cualquier sentido y ganarse un castigo.

**_Y encontró que su amo era a la mar de creativo a la hora de sus castigos varios._**

.

Su amo era particularmente aficionado desde el principio al único que él más odió. Un simple y básico '_silenciador_'.

Su amo realmente había disfrutado de quebrar lentamente su siempre reconocido estoico dominio, pero así y todo, él no fue una persona altamente, paciente -en el sentido más estricto de la palabra-.

Desde el primer momento, él había comenzado con su acto regular de intimidación y show de superioridad, casi olvidando por completo que era ÉL quien estaba atado y a merced de los caprichos del joven al cual siempre había boicoteado. Largas palabras venenosas habían dejado su boca en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de su situación precaria, buscando con ello cualquier reacción que le diese algún movimiento de liberación o en su defecto una muerte rápida que terminase con todo.

Ninguna llegó a él.

El joven que en nada se parecía a aquel al que había visto apenas horas antes,aquel al cuál creyó haber estado intimidando efectivamente por AÑOS; tan solo estaba allí, de pie, mirándolo sin expresión alguna. Ninguna de sus reacciones altaneras y de confrontación usuales saliendo de él. No, él solo le miró y le miró y le miró. Finalmente mirándole con la mirada más despectiva y las facciones más sádicas que hubo visto jamás antes de limitarse a echar tan solo un simple silenciador en él. Dejándole allí tirado y aún atado por lo que parecieron días. Días que se le hicieron eternos al estar allí tirado sobre sus propias crecientes heces y siendo vilmente forzado al más mínimo alimento por un elfo muy, muy tenaz. Aquel elfo que había demostrado ser demasiado malditamente leal a quien allí le hubo dejado.

_**El primer indicio que él no supo analizar.**_

.

Cuanto mayor fuese la ofensa, mayor el tiempo que estaba bajo castigo. Aquella primera vez siendo tan solo una muestra de tres días que a él le supieron a más, mucho más.

Podían ser horas. Podían ser días. Su máximo había sido de una semana... y lo odiaba. Tanto.

Las primeras veces fueron en su propia celda. Tan solo un pequeño cuarto no mayor a un armario de limpieza, completamente desprovisto de mobiliario a excepción de una silla y un cubo. El joven apenas llegaba a soltar unas cuantas palabras cuando él comenzaba a despotricar como le resultaba usual. _Conocido_. Casi seguro porque era aquello lo que se le había pedido hacer por _años_.

Ese fue su hogar por el primer mes hasta que, una vez cumplido, él se vio siendo llevado a convivir a la habitación de quién más odiaba por entonces. Aquel que le quitó lo que una vez pensó como libertad sin notar que era tan solo una fantasía, una ilusión que su rededor creaba. Una jaula con invisibles pero numerosas correas podría decirse.

Esa fue también, la primera vez que su amo lo tomó. Su primer castigo 'real', por así llamarle. Aquel que él, a fuerza de no sabía qué, había logrado que él mismo dijese merecer y aceptar.

Fue doloroso, brutal y lo más humillante que hubo vivido hasta entonces. Y aún lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo.

.

_Ni bien el hombre maltrecho hubo entrado al recinto, se encontró siendo empujado sobre sus rodillas delante del mocoso que no sabía si podía llegar a odiarlo aún más._

_—Ahora eres MÍO mascota. Ya no tienes nombre. No tienes apellido. No eres nada que yo no quiero que seas y así seguirá siendo hasta que me canse de ti y créeme, para cuando termine contigo, vas a rogar porque nunca lo haga._  
><em>Tu vida es mía. Tu futuro. Tu cuerpo. Todo tú, así lo aceptes o no. Lo harás con el tiempo. Tú existes para mí, para lo que yo quiera de ti. Tú eres mi esclavo y voy a hacerte entenderlo de a poco porque creo que disfrutaré mucho más viendo el lento proceso por el cual te quiebras y te rindes a mí. Pero ahora, lo cierto es que estoy demasiado estresado y cabreado para querer tomarme el lento trabajo de domesticarte como quizás fuera debido en tu primera ocasión, pero ni modo; el tener que seguir con ese estúpido papel de chico idiota me está molestando demasiado y tú vas a tener el placer de calmarme.<em>  
><em>Ahora, antes de que pienses en hacer algo estúpido te diré un par de reglas. Los castigos del mes que pasaste encerrado no han sido nada más que una simple muestra de lo que será. No me sirve que estés silenciado todo el tiempo porque quiero disfrutar de tu voz desesperanzada, por lo que, luego del tiempo de castigo se te levantará, sin embargo, ante el más mínimo comentario fuera de tu lugar, el silenciador volverá a ti y tus pocos privilegios se irán. Lo entenderás cuando pase. Ahora, todo lo que quieras y necesites deberás ganártelo manteniéndome contento a mí. Si yo me enojo, tú sufres, es simple en verdad, ¿no?<em>  
><em>Ahora, ven aquí y chúpamela bien antes de joderte, es por tu propio beneficio así que si no quieres hacerlo allá tú, hoy realmente me da lo mismo. Quizás si te la meto a seco entiendas mejor incluso.<em>  
><em>Te voy a quitar el silenciador ahora mascota porque quiero oír tus gemidos. Quiero oír cuando te duela pero, pobre de ti si se te ocurre hacer algún daño a mi hombría o si dices alguno de tus estúpidos comentarios ¿entiendes? Porque déjame decirte de antemano que voy a follarte igual hasta que me harte y me importa muy poco si en el proceso debo, tajearte, ahorcarte, quemarte o simplemente amputarte algo. Quiero liberar tensiones y lo haré del modo que quiera. Estéticamente hablando preferiría no tener que arrancarte nada —dijo el joven apretando el pelo del cual lo tenía sujeto al hombre ante él—. Ahora, CHUPA.<em>

_Y lo hizo, con todo el asco y la repulsión que en aquellos momentos sentía, él lo hizo. Y lo odió. Odió todo. A duras penas pudo contener las enormes arcadas que le inundaban ante cada movimiento de entrada de ese falo a su boca. Odió sentir la suavidad de esa carne contra su lengua. Odió sentir el calor que desprendía dentro suyo y los gemidos que su boca provocaba en el otro mientras él sufría tal agravio. Odió su textura, su sabor. Odio por sobre todo su peso, rebotando en cada embite contra cada pared de su boca y el como a cada momento, el frenesí de su captor y verdugo le hacía llegar con más fuerza, más ímpetu y más ganas hasta lo más profundo de su garganta; ahogándolo. _

_Sin embargo, si por un mísero segundo pensó que aquello era el infierno no fue absolutamente nada comparado con todos los asquerosos y repulsivos sentimientos que le inundaron cuando de un momento a otro se vio siendo separado del miembro al tiempo que sentía como una humedad espesa y caliente comenzaba a rociarse en su cara. Escurriendo por sus ojos, por su nariz, que incluso por un momento pareció respirar aquello. Por sus mejillas. Por su boca aún sorprendidamente abierta donde gotas de aquella semilla lograron colarse._

_Ni mucho menos fue nada cuando aún sin llegar asumir aquello encontró aquel miembro ante sus labios otra vez y masajeando con él todo su rostro, arrastrando el semen antes lanzado y esparciéndolo hasta dejarlo bañado. _

_Marcado. Sí, ciertamente._

_Obvió el hecho de la risa del menor ante su rostro embadurnado de semen ajeno._

_Obvió el hecho de que una mano se encargó hábilmente de esparcirlo por demás, sintiendo el pegoteo que tan líquido creaba al comenzar a secarse sobre él._

_Obvió por sobre todo, cuando un dedo suave lleno de esperma se metió dentro de su boca hasta dejárselo bien dentro y obligárselo a tragar._

_Y luego obvió y odió cuando el miembro ahora semi duro volvió a hacer ingreso a su boca acentuando el sabor acre que llenó antes su lengua y papilas, obligado a lamerlo y tragarlo hasta que el joven se consideró limpio y ya erguido de nuevo. _Sintiendo con asco latente como ante eso mismo el falo aún medio duro comenzaba a ponerse rígido otra vez y ya medio comenzando a temer lo que aquel maldito demonio planeara hacerle.__

_Pero él era una serpiente que había sobrevivido a mucho. Demasiado. Y el hacer una mamada o aguantar una follada no haría que se rindiera. No aún. No cuando aún mantenía una mínima pero existente chispa de esperanza. No iba a rendirse antes de intentar... algo. Lo que fuera._

... O al menos eso pensaba por entonces.

La realidad se había encargado de demostrarle cuán errado había estado.

_Luchar._

_Luchar y querer negarse fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho jamás._

_Un puño cerrado justo en la unión de su maxilar fue el único aviso de que realmente había errado el actuar._

_Sin dudas morder, aunque fuera apenas porque el muy maldito mocoso pareció haberle leído el pensamiento, le había dado el único estímulo que este necesitaba para desquitar su furia ciega en él. Y comenzó enseguida._

_Ni bien su cuerpo tocó el duro piso se encontró siendo tomado por el nudo que apresaba sus muñecas y arrastrado hacia una esquina a la que no había prestado atención aún. Una esquina que escondía una puerta. _

_Una puerta que hizo su infierno una realidad..._

_Paredes llenas de objetos que bien sabía para que servían pero que pocos reconocía. Paletas, látigos, fustas, palos. Pinzas, dildos, aros, pinches. Telas, sogas, cadenas, esposas. Collares, arneses. Y eso solo en una. En otra pared pudo ver caños colgando desde el techo y varias argollas sobresaliendo de la pared. En otra pudo ver -aunque apenas- lo que parecían máquinas empotradas a ella, todas diferentes. Todas escalofriantes a su manera. En la pared por la que entraron pudo ver ahora que además de la puerta había también algunos espejos. Espejos eficazmente alineados. Espejos donde pudo verse. Y se odió a sí mismo también, más. Verse, allí, todo tirado, roto. Encontrando aunque no quisiera el mínimo destello de terror por lo que aquel demonio con cuerpo de niño le haría y por haber sido tan condenadamente estúpido de provocarle y ahora tener que pagar. Toda una cámara de tortura para él y placer para el otro. Podía verlo. Podía ver como se le crispaban las manos por el deseo de apretarle a él, de golpearle a él. De someterlo. De romper todo de él, sus huesos, su alma, su pobre espíritu restante._

_Y en ese momento fue que su terror se mostró porque supo que él en verdad lo haría. Que en verdad podía. Hallando como única respuesta la horrible y sonora risa del otro hacia él. Hallando las llamas del infierno que le lamían salir desde aquellos ojos que anunciaban las peores de las muertes. _

__—No sabes cuanto he esperado porque en verdad hicieras eso. Porque, tendrás que creerlo mascota, no habrá castigo sin razón. No hace falta ¿cierto? No cuando sé que aún tienes dentro ese fuego estúpido de luchar contra mí y todo lo que te represento. Es y será siempre solo tu culpa. Tú has errado y pagarás tus consecuencias pero, yo te he advertido, hoy estoy particularmente molesto así que iré primero por el postre y luego saborearé lento. Esa fue tu primera prueba y, tal como lo supuse, no la has pasado. Ahora, paga.__

__Dicho aquello, el hombre vio como el otro tomaba algo y de nueva cuenta le arrastraba hacia la otra punta. __

___—Voy a disfrutar ver tu cara de sorpresa cuando despiertes mascota... desmayius _—fue lo último que escuchó decir antes de que todo se volviera negro para él. ____

____Segundos después despertó. Y el horror le invadió.____

____Sus manos conectadas por esposas a una argolla en la pared. Una barra por detrás de su cuello le obligaba a levantar sus codos y limitarle a no poder hacer nada con ellos. Pero, lo peor, lo peor fue la barra entre sus piernas. Esa barra que expertamente amarrada con gruesas tiras de cuero le separaban sus rodillas a la vez que le obligaban a inclinarse hacia delante debido a la cadena que conectaba ambas barras desde sus rodillas hacia los extremos de la vara que elevaba sus codos. Toda una postura que le hacía doler hasta los huesos. Humillante y denigrante en tantos niveles que ni los podía imaginar. Completamente expuesto y regalado a él. Quisiese o no. Y ciertamente NO quería.____

_____—Tu silencio no servirá ahora pero, harías bien en considerar largamente que palabras saldrán de tu boca porque puedo cabrearme demás y solo quitártela. Aún con eso bien podría salir los gemidos dolientes por entre tus labios ¿o no? _—dijo el menor del todo sonriente_—. Pensé en jugar contigo, pero no, eso lo haré luego. Quiero que tu primer dolor sea el fracaso. El fracaso de haber conseguido quedar así para mí. Quiero que sientas mi polla enterrarse milímetro a milímetro en tu culo y estés consciente en todo momento de que tú mismo te lo has buscado. Quiero que te aguantes tanto el dolor que luego no te quede más que gritar de dolor. Este es el comienzo de tu castigo mascota, ódialo, ódialo... hasta que lo ames._______

_______Entonces, apenas el eco de esas palabras terminaba de resonar en su mente él lo sintió. Sintió como aquella barra de hierro candente se abría paso con una lentitud que lo hacía todo mil veces peor dentro de sí._______

_______Parecía interminable. Lo era._______

_Milímetro________ a milímetro metiéndosele. Haciéndole sentir como la tensión de su cuerpo debido al dolor solo le hacía peor. Sintiendo como su piel ardía hasta rasgarse y luego quemar cuando el roce seguía y la carne se abría, lubricándole la herida con su propia sangre y haciéndolo todo insoportablemente peor. _______

_______El hedor a sangre inundando sus fosas. Los temblores en sus piernas queriendo ceder pero sin poder. El dolor que nacía desde su ano esparciéndose en olas por todo su cuerpo al punto de que un sudor frío comenzó a humedecerle la piel. Puntos negros bailando en sus ojos mientras sentía la sangre correr por sus comisuras también tras morderse la lengua con tal de evitar ceder ante lo que el otro le hubo dicho pero temiendo a cada segundo que pronto fuera certeza porque aquella tortura parecía no tener final._______

_______Y así fue._______

_El grito que abandonó sus labios resecos fue digno de un esclavo del dolor. Digno de respuesta ante aquella finalización de embite cuando de pronto el otro le sorprendió metiéndosele de golpe hasta la empuñadura y sintiendo en ese segundo como algo se rompía dentro de él._

_Y ya no hablaba solo de piel..._

Poco sería decir que fue una larga noche.

Poco sería decir que no fue una maldita primera lección.

_**Su primer quiebre.**_

_**Su primer razón.**_

_**.**_

Después de eso fue solo, abrir la boca, pensar en otras cosas -como listas de pociones e ingredientes para quitar por completo su mente de allí-. O al menos intentarlo hasta que un nuevo tirón por demás agresivo tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que sentía un líquido caliente y espeso llegar a su piel, o incluso algún azote que terminaba escociendo por días sobre su siempre expuesta piel.

.

Otra de las aficiones de su amo, una de las más efectivas también fue dejarlo por completo a su merced, demostrándole con serio efecto como su obediencia absoluta era lo que le podía llegar a agradar y tomando luego muestra con su libre voluntad. No siempre resultaba, a veces su renuencia era más que la usual, a veces su cansancio cedían lo mejor de él en cambio.

Su mente solo se blanqueba de cualquier tipo de decisión.

_**Solo su cuerpo era...**_

.

Luego de eso él terminaba siendo lanzado de nuevo rincón que pronto supo era su nuevo lugar. Un rincón en la esquina más oscura y alejada de la habitación donde él era atado a una argolla que sobresalía de la pared por una gruesa cadena que se ataba al collar de hierro que fue colocado en su cuello ni bien dejó la anterior habitación. Lejos de él pero lo suficientemente cerca para estar al alcance de su amo en cualquier segundo este le quisiera. A plena disposición de lo que el joven quisiera hacer con él... e hizo mucho.

Tan solo una manta fina, un cubo y un plato en el piso fueron todas sus posesiones, posesiones que le eran quitadas ante la más mínima muestra de lucha de su parte, lo cual -para su completa miseria-, había ocurrido mucho en un principio. Y eso, si era posible, lo odiaba aún más. En esos momentos en que el castigo lo dejaba sin lo poco que antes tenía, silenciado por completo y en entera soledad, eran lo peor porque de a poco su mente comenzaba a entender que pasar de ese poco a nada era pura y exclusivamente culpa de él y nadie más que él. Los parámetros estaban cambiando en él tan lentamente que nunca pudo siquiera percibirlo y por ende quedando sin luchar. Ni siquiera podía mendigar ir al baño o tomar algo. No, fue penosamente denigrado a tener que forzar su cuerpo a la extrema contención esperando de milagro que se le dignase al menos el cubo de nuevo para no terminar siendo por completo un animal y yacer sobre sus propias heces.

No aguantaba.

Con toda la humillación del mundo su cuerpo dejaba de obedecerle porque el dolor de retenerse ya era insoportable. Líquido caliente corriendo por sus piernas hacia el piso debajo de él, sin siquiera tener algo con lo que secarse ni poder apartarse demasiado. El olor ácido, más que nada debido al tiempo de la contención en el que el ácido úrico que acrecentó, de la orina llenando sus fosas nasales y dándole tales arcadas que apenas si las pudo contener.

Horas pasando entonces, hasta que él, su... amo, entraba, y le veía. Solo para simplemente lanzar un encanto de repelente de aroma sobre aquel sector antes de sonreírle y pasar directo al guardarropa antes de irse al baño.

Escuchar el ruido del agua llenar la bañera fue la peor tortura que tuvo que admitir.

Fue recién al día siguiente cuando su amo le reiteró lo que se esperaba d él. Ciega obediencia.

.

Pronto la costumbre era su mejor amiga puesto que de ella venía la mayor parte de su seguridad. Erraba, castigo. Castigo...

Una vez su amo consideraba que el castigo hubo concluido, él le hablaba. Palabras simples como si del trato hacia un niño se trataran. Hacia una 'mascota'. Solo pequeñas frases que le dejaban en claro que el castigo fue bien tomado y que sus privilegios volverían a él una vez le viera volviéndose a comportar. Diciéndole siempre sobre lo buena mascota que era por haber tomado su castigo y que esperaba hubiese reflexionado al respecto.

No siempre lo hacía. No siempre su mente en verdad trabajaba en medio del dolor o la denigración. Pero poco a poco su cuerpo pareció acostumbrarse y su mente comenzaba a aceptar el hecho de que debía mejorar. Pensamientos que se colaban y contra los que después de un tiempo dejó de luchar.

Y sí, con el tiempo, aquellos beneficios comenzaron a parecer joyas ante lo dado. Todas aquellas cosas que hacía un tiempo había dado por sentado pero por las que ahora debía trabajar por tener. Esos pequeños lujos que le daban la fantasía de lograr algo de independencia, algo a lo que aspirar tener aunque no fuera mucho, casi nada; el poder andar sin cadenas e incluso a veces sobre sus dos pies en lugar de gatear. El poder ir al baño por su cuenta. A un baño real y no al tacho que solía tener porque al no obedecer no era considerado una buena mascota como para ir al baño real. Bañarse. Poder dormir sobre una mullida manta y tener incluso una encima también. Poder saborear una comida decente y no las sobras dadas a cualquier animal... No, no animal, sino alguien que no merecía más.

Aún recordaba el desventurado día en que había hablado demás al respecto...

_Una vez más el pocionista no pudo contener su lengua. Hacía días que ya sentía más recelo que hacía tiempo y ahora... he allí su castigo._

_Temido. Odiado._

_Repudiadamente anhelado._

_Un Imperius. El maldito mocoso había echado un maldito 'Imperius' en él._

_Sabiendo lo que hacía pero sin poder detenerlo él siguió los comandos simples tal y como se esperaba de él. Su mente en una batalla épica contra sí misma por más que de nada sirviera. Rendirse y ceder ya ganaban, incluso aunque solo fuera dentro de él._

_**_'Levántate y quédate de rodillas en la cama mientras tus pecho cae hacia delante y tus manos abren tu culo para mí. No se te ocurra mover ni un solo músculo a excepción de los que uses para empalarte mi polla bien, bien hondo en ti , ¿entiendes, no?' Mascota_**._

_Se paró sin siquiera sentir el dolor en sus rodillas._

_Se fue a la cama y bajó el pecho hacia el colchón mientras con sus manos extendía las mejillas de su propio culo. Regalándose. Ofreciéndose cual puta en celo._

_Escuchó la risa rica y ronca tras de él y aún sabiendo lo que pasaba no parecía ser ni remotamente capaz de escapar de él._

_Y luego todo fue una inmensa nube de dolor. El dolor más puro y agonizante que hubo vivido después de un crucio del Lord._

_Sin preparación de ningún tipo. Sin saber que ya se avecinaba el momento._

_Sin que tan siquiera pudiera relajar o intentar al menos, relajar sus músculos por lo que parecía ser una muy inteligente orden de parte de él. Obligado a mecerse él mismo sin descanso sobre aquel duro hierro que se le ensartaba. Autoempalándose una y otra y otra vez. Desgarrándose. Sin parar. Sin final. Sintiendo a su amo reírse por sobre su espalda mientras el dolor parecía querer cegarle pero sin poder ceder a la bienvenida inconsciencia. Sin paz de ningún tipo._

_Y sin ser suficiente... porque luego de sentir sus entrañas ser bañadas a seco y sangre por primera vez pudo sentir un nuevo dolor extendiéndose por él. El dolor de su amo haciendo una nueva marca en él. __Una marca más que sabía llevaría de por vida._

**_Mocoso. Potter. Amo... nombres entremezclándose con solo uno prevaleciendo al final._**

.

Poco a poco su mente cansada comenzó a concordar con él. Comenzó a estar más y más agradecido de esos lujos, esos pequeños placeres mundanos que él debía ganar; con respeto, con lealtad. Con pura honestidad y férreo deseo pero, por sobre todo, con la más absoluta obediencia.

Poco a poco... calmándose. La lucha muriendo con él. Su fuego de lucha no extinto, sino domado.

A cada momento siendo intensamente probado, todo con su amo terminaba siendo una prueba tras otra.

_Quebrándolo_.

Rompiéndolo de tantas maneras que llegaba al punto de olvidar cuántas.

Moldeándolo a su antojo.

Consintiéndolo en, eso, lo que sea que fuera entonces como premio cuando tocaba.

Y siempre con la exquisita tortura mental de sus rutinas de fondo.

Siempre con esos esquemas que muy a pesar de sí su mente y voluntad fueron aceptando poco a poco, aprendiendo todo a la vez. Aprendiendo astutamente que la primera parte del castigo era la suave. La parte que se reducía a humillarlo, a hacerle ver que él no era más que una pequeña mierda ocupando su espacio SOLO porque él así lo quería.

_**Mató su orgullo.**_

Luego, la segunda parte del castigo consistiría en lo que para él al principio de todo resultó ser lo peor. Era contestar las preguntas de su amo respecto a su propio castigo, decir con absoluta sinceridad que lo aceptaba porque reconocía su error. Y de hecho lo hacía.

_**Eso mató su perseverancia.**_

Y por último la parte quizás más temida. Aceptarlo todo. Aceptar estoicamente el dolor por haber quebrado reglas que comenzó odiando pero sin las que ya luego sentía no podría vivir.

_**Y eso lo mató a él...**_dejándolo así. Roto, completamente acabado. Quebrado. Quebrado y renacido. Por él.

_Para_ él.

Porque de ahí en adelante, él no era nada más que lo que su amo quisiera que fuera. Solo era, un juguete.

Su mascota.

Finalmente, lo había entendido... Y por eso ahora allí estaba. Allí.

Tras dieciocho horas, treinta y cinco minutos y veintidós segundos, aguardando por él.

_**Solo por él... porque, eso es lo que se suponía que una mascota debía de hacer.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>2710/14**

**Espero les haya gustado... Puuuf, costó que salga sobre todo porque no quería que fuera tan largo pero simplemente se negaba a salir diferente. Más que nada terminó siendo una muy breve mirada de cómo es que e poderoso Severus solo se, quebró jejeje.**

**Espero me digan que opinan! xD**

**Besos y cuídense!**

**Nos leemos pronto**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS? ? ?**


End file.
